The Ghost of Hope
''The Ghost of Hope ''is an album by The Residents, released via Cherry Red and Psychofon Records in March 2017. Following the group's long tradition of projects based on narrative themes, The Ghost of Hope is "a historically accurate album" dealing with the dangers of train travel. It is the first Residents album to be co-produced by Eric Drew Feldman. History Originally written by ''Hardy Fox'' (Then going as ''Charles Bobuck'') in 2014, The Ghost of Hope took a very long time to finish, due to the long-form touring commitments wrought by the Randy, Chuck & Bob Trilogy project, which stopped the group from being able to record together at the pace they previously were used to. Due to these halts in production, as well as oncoming health issues and a desire to record, Fox'' departed from the group and began to work on the album himself in late 2015. Ultimately this produced two vastly different versions of the project, one by The Residents and another by Hardy Fox, called ''Nachtzug, ''released the year after The Residents'.'' The album features several new artists working with The Residents, such as Gabriel Shepard (who would go on to do mixing and recording for the group on several releases after this), Laurie Hall, ''and ''Peter Whitehead ''(Who would both perform on Intruders) Returning for the album are Eric Drew Feldman, Carla Fabrizio, Isabelle Barbier, Nolan Cook, & Poor Know Graphics. ''The Ghost of Hope ''was announced in late 2016 following the completion of the Shadowland tour (and thus, of the Randy, Chuck & Bob trilogy), with the release of the "Rushing Like A Banshee" single. ''The Ghost of Hope is the final Residents album known to feature musical contributions from composer Charles Bobuck, and the group's long-time producer Hardy Fox, whose early sketches for the album he later developed into a new concept album inspired by a night-time train journey, Nachtzug, in 2018. Concept The Ghost of Hope is based upon a series of vintage news articles discovered by the band, dating from the late 19th to early 20th centuries. Inspired by the era's elegant language, the group then contrasted that eloquence against the sheer horror of these devastating events, using the familiar elements of music, spoken voice, sound effects and audio textures. Release The Ghost of Hope is The Residents' first release under their contract with Cherry Red Records, the new co-owners of The Cryptic Corporation. The CD version of the album includes "Train vs Elephant", the B-side of the "Rushing Like A Banshee" single, as a bonus track. Tracklisting # Horrors of the Night (7:25) # The Crash at Crush (6:33) # Death Harvest (7:23) # Shroud of Flames (5:43) # The Great Circus Train Wreck of 1918 (7:03) # Killed at a Crossing (9:01) CD version # Horrors of the Night (7:25) # The Crash at Crush (6:33) # Death Harvest (7:23) # Shroud of Flames (5:43) # The Great Circus Train Wreck of 1918 (7:03) # Train vs Elephant (4:07) # Killed at a Crossing (9:01) Credits Music by The Residents Produced By: Eric Drew Feldman & The Residents Mixed By: Gabriel Shepard & Eric Drew Feldman Vocals By: Carla Fabrizio, Laurie Hall, Peter Whitehead & Isabelle Barbier Guitar By: Nolan Cook Additional Instruments & Computers By Eric Drew Feldman Cover Art By Poor Know Graphics See also * Rushing Like A Banshee * Nachtzug External links and references * The Ghost of Hopeon The Residents Historical * The Ghost of Hopeon Cherry Red Records * The Ghost of Hopeon Discogs Category:Albums Category:The Ghost of Hope Category:Nachtzug